The new guy
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: There's a new student at Seven Seas High and he is obsessed with London. Only London and Zack have noticed that and Zack is now the protector of her. I only own Sam.
1. The new student of SSH

**Zack's POV:**

''Good morning everyone, said Miss Tutweiller, today we will welcome a new student. Come on in Sam.''

A tall blond guy entered the class.

''Hi Sam'', everyone said simultaneously.

''Hey everyone, said Sam and then he saw London. Hey, you're London Tipton!''

''Yes, I am'', said London proudly.

''Wow, you're even more beautiful in person'', he said with dreamy eyes.

''Aaah, thank you'', she answered.

It's at this moment that things got weird. He grinned at her in a scary way and his green eyes weren't dreamy anymore. London looked really uncomfortable.

''Sam, please take a seat'', said Miss Tutweiller.

Of course, he had to take the seat right behind London. Miss Tutweiller started her class and nobody seemed to notice the look Sam gave London... well except for me and London. The whole class, he was staring at her with those hungry eyes. I was starting to worry, he looked like he wanted to devour her. London seemed creeped out. Am I really the only one who noticed all of that?

The class finally ended and London rushed out. I quickly followed her. She was about to open the door of her cabin when she heard my footsteps. She frooze into place.

''Don't worry London, it's me'', I reassured her.

She instantly sighed in relief.

''Hey Zack, come in''

When we entered her bedroom, she quickly closed and locked the door.

''You must think I'm paranoid'', she said.

''Well you have a right to be''

''You noticed the way Sam was looking at me?''

''How could I not? It was pretty obvious, even if nobody else did.''

''Yeah... Zack, that guy really scares me.''

''Don't worry, I'll watch your back.''

_Knock Knock _

''Umm...who is this?'', asked London.

''Hey London, it's Sam.''

London then gave me a look of pure terror.

''What should I do?'', London whispered to me.

''Say you're busy.'', I whispered back.

''I'm sorry Sam, I can't answer, I'm busy.''

''Busy with what?''

''I..I..I was about to take a shower.''

''Really...hummm.''

She then had a look of disgust and I had a 'watch your back dude or you're gonna get stab' kind of look.

''So, see you at school Sam.'', she said in a too shaky voice.

''Fine then, London.''

He noticed her voice, he knows that he has an effect on her. He will now take advantage of that. The predator knows he's scaring his prey.

I absolutely hate the way he said London, Woody would take the same voice to talk about food and that's saying something.

When she was sure he was far away, she collapsed in my arms and started crying and sobbing.

''Shhh, London, It's okay, I'm here and I won't let him approach you, I swear.''

''Thank you. Zack, would you do me a favor?''

''Anything, London.''

''Stay with me tonight.''

''What, you mean all night?''

''Yes, since Bailey went back home, there's a free bed here and I **really** do not want to stay here all by myself. Pleaaaase!''

''Okay, I'll stay here.''

''Thank you so much Zack.''

We were on her bed and I let her cry in my arms until she was sound asleep. Oups, just one problem, now how can I get up without weaking her up?

The last thing I remember is that I swore to spend the rest of my life protecting her.

**So, what do you think? Is that good or bad? Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	2. Fighting over London

**Zack's POV: **

_hmmm... I'm so comfy. My bed is way softer than usual...and it moves way more too...wait, what?_

My eyes flipped open. Oh yeah, I fell asleep with London in my arms. She looks just like an angel... she's sooo beautiful, yah and sadly Sam knows that too.

Oh, she's waking up.

''Hmm...Zack? Oh my gosh, I forgot that I fell asleep in your arms'', she said and suddenly she put her hand in front of her mouth.

''London, are you okay?''

''No, I'm far from okay, my breath must smell like a cow!''

''**Hahahaha,** you're worrying about this! **Haha, **come on, it's no big deal, plus it's just me!''

''Precisely!''

''Whoa, wait, what does that mean?''

''Noo..thing.''

''Right.''

''Okay, I'm just gonna go brush my teeth.''

And she hurried to the bathroom. She's so funny, my breath smells as bad as hers... Ah she's so precious to me, I don't want anything bad to happen to her.I'll make sure of it.

She then came back from the bathroom.

''Feeling better now?'', I asked her.

''Yeah, way better. Hey, we need to hurry, we'll be late for school.''

''Yeah, like I care...You know, you don't seem to fear going to class even with Sam.''

''Well, sleeping has been good to me and I realised that I overreacted last night.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, maybe Sam is not as creppy as I thought.''

''Haha, that's a good one.**He's a sicko London!**''

''Zack, go get prepared for class.''

''Fine!''

How can she says that he's not creppy...he was devouring her with his eyes!

**Later in class...**

When I arrived in the classroom, the only people already here were Miss Tutweiller, Cody, Bailey and **Sam**. He was seating right being London's usual seat. So I took a place far away from him and reserved London a seat right beside me. Placed like that I would block his view of London. There she comes. Ah man, Sam is licking his lips while checking her out. She's not a piece of candy!

''Hey London, I reserved you a seat'', I told her.

''I did the same!'', said that jerk.

''Well, that's really sweet of you Sam, but I'll go seat next to my **very good friend** Zack'', she answered.

He then glared at me with the look of a murderer. London seemed to notice that and quickly replied:

''I changed my mind, I'll just seat next to you Sam.''

''What, no London, you will not seat next to him. **I forbid you!**'', I yelled.

''Hey, let the babe decides by herself.''

He has gone too far!

**''How dare you talk about London like this!'' **

I stood up and punched him right in the face. Blood came out of his nose. Then, he went to punch me but London put herself in front of me and she got the punch.

**''London!''**

She passed out and fell in my arms. Miss Tutweiller has just arrived in time to see the fight.

''Sam go in M. Moseby's office right now!, she yelled, and you Zack you will do the same right after you take London to the infirmary!''

''Yes, I will, now don't stand in the way, she needs help quick!''

I took her bride style and went to the infirmary with Miss Tutweiller.

''Miss, my friend here got punched, she needs help now!'', I said to the nurse.

''Okay, calm down and put her on the bed.'', she calmly replied.

''Zack, let's go now in Moseby's office, the nurse will take care of London.''

I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. We arrived in Moseby's office and I can tell you he was not pleased to learn that his little London has been punched.

''Who is the responsible!'', he shouted.

''Well, started Miss Tutweiller, when I came in I saw Zack yelling at Sam and punching him on the nose. Then, Sam went to punch Zack but London stood in front of Zack to protect him and received the punch.''

''Oh so Zack started it all, it's no suprise. You see what happened because of you. London got hurt badly! Oh you must be proud of yourself this time Zack!'', shouted Moseby.

''M. Moseby, you don't understand. The jerk...'', I started but was interrupted.

''That's enough Zack! It's only your fault, Sam was only trying to defend himself. You will have to take the consequences of your actions.''

''And what consequences are you talking about?'', I asked him.

''I will not allow you to see London again!''

''What?No no no no, you can not do that. Anything but that!''

''Discussion closed, now go away!''

Miss Tuweiller, Sam and I got out of the office.

''I'm really sorry Zack, I know how much you care about London but I'm sure Moseby will come to his senses soon.'', said Miss T. and then she left me and Sam alone.

''Well, it will be much easier without you in my way.'', said Sam with a smirk .

''What will be much easier?'', I asked with wariness.

''Oh you'll find out really soon!''

And then he left. I hate the guy! I'll go see how London's doing, I don't care what Moseby said.

When I arrived, Moseby was already there.

''What are **you** doing here?'', he asked with fire in his eyes.

''Hey, I just wanted to know how she was!''

''She's okay but she haven't woke up yet and now go, Miss Tutweiller will inform you of any change.''

''Okay.''

I then went to work.

**Later...**

Cody went running to me with fear all over his face.

''Cody, what's going on?''

''It's London, she disappeared!She's nowhere on the boat! Sam disappeared too as well as a lifeboat!''

**''NOOOOOOOOO!'', **I screamed.

**End of chapter. What do you think? Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	3. Searching for London

**I am so so sorry, I have not updated sooner but my computer had a problem and was not working. But here I am with the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

**London's POV**

I woke up on a hard floor. _Wait, why is the floor moving? Okay, it's always moving, we're on a ship but this is different!_

I opened my eyes and looked around. _Oh my gosh, I am on a life boat with...no this is so not happening! Where is Zack? I need him!_

''Hey there sleeping beauty'', said my worst nightmare.

''Sam...where are we?''. I said in a shaky voice.

He smirked and said: '' Is that nervousness I hear in your voice sweetie?''

''Why would I be nervous? It's not like a SICKO JUST KIDNAPPED ME AND TOOK ME WITH HIM ON A LIFE BOAT THAT IS GOING NOWHERE!'', this time I was out of my mind. Not even scared, just furious!

But then he took me by my neck, I could barely breathe!

''Listen, you little brat...you'll do what I want, where I want, when I want, okay? I own you now!''

**Zack's POV:**

''I told you so Moseby...why didn't you listen to me! Now, London is somewhere in the middle of the ocean with a guy who is obsessed with her. H..he..he will...''

''Zack, you don't know if he kidnapped her. But we will search everywhere for her...I already called her dad and he sent a helicopter to find her.''

''DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT WILL BE TO LATE?''

''MAYBE BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE! What, you want me to apologize to you? I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and I regret not doing so and I am extremely worried about her but the only thing we can do now is wait and wish!''

**London's POV**

''DON'T TOUCH ME''

''Haha...or what? Zack is not here to save you!''

''You don't know Zack...he WILL find me!''

''I know...but when he will...you will tell him to get out of your life and that you love me!''

''I will never do that!''

''You will...or else your precious Zack will get shoot.'', and then he took out his gun.

''NO...no no no...okay, I'll do anything you want me to do!''

''Ahhh, how cute...she's ready to make sacrifices for her lover. Okay, now enough with the talking.''

''NO, GET OFF OF ME!''

**Zack's POV:**

''Zack, the helicopter found her. They're gonna get down to arrest Sam while an other will bring us to them!''

''Oh my gosh, that's a miracle!''

**London's POV:**

While I was crying and trying to get Sam off of me with no success, I heard a sound coming from above us... I looked at the sky and I saw an helicopter...wait that's my dad's helicopter!

''Oh your daddy found us...well I guess he's the one who will get shoot!''

''NO!''

''Well then, you know what to do!''

I was crying my heart out by now... so that's it...my life is over, I will suffer the rest of my life with that monster to protect the ones I love.

Okay, I need to calm down to act like I'm in love with that...that...I can't even find the word!

I was about to scream for my dad to hear me when an other helicopter appeared.

''London, I'm here now. I'll come down to get you.''

Wait, that's Zack's voice!

''NO, I don't want you to come down! I'm...I'm in l...love with Sam so leave us alone!'', I screamed for him to hear me.

**Zack's POV:**

What! That's not possible, why is she saying things like that...oh, I know she don't want me to get hurt by Sam...don't she remember that the last time we got in a fight, I redid his face? I'm going down, whatever she say!

**London's POV:**

OH MY GOSH! What is he doing, Sam will kill!

''Zack, no! I don't want you to get down! No! I love him, it's true, believe me!''

Sam looked at me with his hideous smirk and said: ''Too bad!''

He pointed the gun on Zack and shot...

Everyone on the helicopters gasped while I screamed at the top of my lung, unable to do anything as the bleeding body of the man I fell in love with dropped in the cold water of the ocean...

**If you wanna know what will happen, you need to review so I'll know that you like my story!**

**-My ;)**


	4. Sinking

**London's POV:**

After Zack fell in the water everything happened really fast. My dad had brought some cops with him so they shot Sam in the shoulder which made him drop the gun. While he was in pain, they came down and put him handcuffs. They were telling me that rescue was coming for Zack but there was no way I would wait for them. So I jumped in the dark and freezing ocean. Not once in my life did I opened my eyes in the water but I guess there's a first time for everything. I was desperately searching Zack but I couldn't find him. I was sinking deeper and deeper when suddenly...

_I found him! That's a miracle!_

I grabbed him and looked at his face...which made me shake like I never shaked before...

It was just like the movie Titanic when Rose look at Jack just to realize that he's dead...

But Zack can't be dead...he can't be, he's just unconscious. Yeah, he's just unconscious. I need to bring him back up.

I was trying so hard to swim back to the top but I wasn't able. The weight was to much for me. But I would not do like Rose by letting go of the love of my life. If I can't bring back up the two of us, I'll just hold Zack and let myself sink with him.

That's a weird sensation to let yourself sink in dark water as you hold the man you love while silent tears fall out of your eyes just to get lost in the amount of water surrending you...

**I know that's a short chapter but I didn't had much reviews for the previous one so I wanted to leave you wondering what will happen before uploading what ****could ****be the last chapter. Because that chapter was really short, I will upload in 2 or 3 days depending on how much reviews I have. So please, review!**

**-My ;)**


	5. Waking

**London's POV:**

Dying in the arms of the love of your life is something romantic when it's in a movie...but in real life? It's not! And thankfully...

it won't be my case!

''London, London wake up''

I opened my eyes while coughing and spitting water. Above me were Bailey who was crying, Cody who was having trouble breathing, who was saying repeatedly ''She's alive, she's alive!'', Woody who was frozen in place and Miss. Tutweiller who was trying to calm down everyone.

My first words after waking up were:

''Where's Zack?''

''Eumm...'', started Miss.T.

''No, no no no, he's not... he can't be...'', I said freaking out.

''No no London, he's alive!'', she assured me, ''but he's in a coma.''

''I wanna see him!''

''He's right beside you'', she told me.

That's when I realized I was in the infirmary and that lying in the bed next to was Zack.

I jumped out off my bed and sprinted to Zack's.

''Can I be alone with him please?'', I asked.

''Of course.''

''Sure.''

''Later.''

When I was finally alone with him, I opened my heart to him.

''I don't know if you hear me but... I wanna tell you that...Zack your my hero, you saved me from Sam. I also wanna say that...I'm in love with you Zack Martin and I don't know if you love me back so please don't leave me!'', at this point I was crying my eyes out.

''I do''

''Zack! Oh my gosh you're awake!''

''London, it's you who saved me. You jumped after me! And I'm in love with you London Tipton!''

We then shared the greatest kiss of our lifes.

The end

**I hope you liked the story. **

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
